Son Como Niños
by Brithney House
Summary: Cuando el entrenador muere, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville y Seamus se reencuentran en su funeral. Para luego pasar todo un fin de semana, en la casa del lago, con sus familias. Todo puede pasar, y luego de este fin de semana, cada familia se irá con una lección de vida. Esta historia tiene ideas y personajes de los libros de J. K. Rowling y de la película Son Como Niños. Dejen reviews!
1. La llamada para el funeral

Fue hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, cuando el timbre que declaraba el final del partido de básquet, sonó.

Había sido un largo partido, y lo habían jugado Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnegan. Ellos apenas eran chicos de trece años, algo alborotados y divertidos, pero los cuatro, muy unidos.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! –Empezaron a festejar cuando Harry lanzó la última canasta, y anotó. Todos se abrazaron entre risas, mientras su entrenador, Dumbledore, iba hacia ellos y festejaba también.

-Bien, chicos, muy bien. –dijo alegre. Entonces, los chicos se juntaron para tomarse una foto con el entrenador. Todos con sonrisas sinceras y abrazados por los hombros bruscamente.

Luego, todas las familias de los cinco chicos, incluyéndolos, el entrenador y algunas otras personas, fueron a la "Casa del Lago". La más linda casa de todo el pueblo, que efectivamente, estaba al frente de un lago. El entrenador llamó la atención de todos, con su silbato, que seguía en su cuello, aun con traje y corbata.

-Primero, quiero agradecer a la familia Clearwater por prestarnos la cabaña para celebrar. Ahora,quiero hablar sobre lo que los chicos hicieron esta tarde. Jugaron como yo les he enseñado, dando todo en la cancha. Y cuando la campana sonó, éramos campeones. Y quiero que ustedes me prometan algo, quiero que vivan igual que como jugaron hoy. Así cuando suene el timbre de la vida, no se arrepientan de nada. –El entrenador alzó su copa de cerveza, y los chicos hicieron lo mismo, pero con vasos llenos de gaseosa.

-¡Por el entrenador Dumbledore! –brindó Harry, sonriendo.

-¡Por el entrenador Dumbledore! –repitieron sus amigos, a la salud de su entrenador.

-Son mis campeones. ¡Mis primeros campeones! Manténganse unidos, ¡siempre unidos, chicos!...

Pasaron ya muchos años desde entonces, y la vida había cambiado drásticamente para esos cinco chicos, aunque no por eso su amistad había flaqueado, aunque se encontraba un poco inactiva por las millas de distancia que los separaban.

Seamus había puesto una tienda de tatuajes, y de ella vivía con comodidad. El chico no había perdido el color rubio de su pelo, y había crecido un par de centímetros de alto y varios de ancho. Se encontraba mirando a una gorda enorme, que estaba esperando para que la tatuaran. Entonces sonó su celular.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Seamus Finnegan? _

-Sí.

_-Soy Ariana Dumbledore, la sobrina de Albus Dumbledore, su entrenador de colegio. –dijo una voz dulce._

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué hay?

_-Mi tío acaba de morir, estoy organizando su funeral. –dijo con la voz triste. –Si deseas venir será en la iglesia del pueblo, el 15 de Junio. ¿Estarás ahí?_

-¡Oh, Dumbledore! Claro, estaré ahí. –dijo Seamus, frotándose la frente, algo dolido por la noticia. –Igual, dime, ¿cómo estás?

-_¿Cómo debería estar? Mi tío acaba de morir._

_-_Sí, ¿pero sigues igual de buena que antes?

Se escuchó el timbre, que comunicaba que la mujer había colgado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, algo intranquilo por la noticia de su entrenador. A muchísimas millas de ahí, Neville Longbottom se encontraba en su vivero, donde reía con una mujer rubia y de ojos castaños. El chico seguía con el cabello castaño y los ojos claros, flaco y tranquilo.

-Hannah, ¿me alcanzas la bolsa? –pidió, mientras atendía su celular. La chica fue tranquilamente, dejando a su esposo con la llamada.

-_¿Aló? Soy Ariana Dumbledore, la sobrina de Albus Dumbledore. –dijo la voz._

-Oh, disculpa, no reconocí tu voz. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_-Mi tío murió hace unos días de un ataque al corazón, y estoy preparando su funeral. Es el 15 de Junio, si te interesa venir._

-Oh, claro. Ahí estaré, sin falta. –dijo Neville, con sinceras ganas de deprimirse, como lo hacía cada vez que le comunicaban una mala noticia.

-_Bueno, debo llamar a varias personas más, así que… supongo que nos veremos por el funeral o algo._

-Sí… hasta pronto.

-¿Quién era, cariño? –preguntó Hannah, trayendo una bolsa llena de tierra.

-La sobrina de Dumbledore, mi antiguo entrenador. Él… sufrió un ataque cardiaco. –dijo conmocionado.

-Oh, cariño. No te pongas mal. –intentó consolarlo, mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo algo manchado de tierra. El silencio reinó en el vivero, mientras solo se escuchaban los fuertes sollozos de Neville. Mucho más lejos de ahí, se encontraba Dean Thomas, sus dos hijos y la madre de su esposa cenando algo que se parecía a una extraña mezcla de calabaza y arroz.

-¡Ya llegue! –gritó la matriarca de la familia. – ¿Cómo están, chicos?

-Parvati, mira lo que hice. –anunció su esposo, mostrándole la sartén. –Es el risotto de calabaza que vi en Amy want to cook.

-Sabe horrible, ma'. –dijo la hermana menor, Laila.

-Sabe a gato atropellado. –se quejó el hermano menor, Jason.

-¿Ves como me hablan? Tienes que decirles algo. –dijo Dean, mientras señalaba a sus hijos cual niño pequeño.

-Bien, niños, ustedes saben que su padre se esfuerza mucho para tener esta casa limpia y ponernos las tres comidas en la mesa todos los días.

-¿La oyeron? Bien, esa. –dijo triunfador el padre.

-De cualquier forma… ¡Traje pizza!

Los niños y la abuela empezaron a vitorear, mientras Parvati ponía la caja de pizza en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Saben que? ¡Tengan su pizza! ¡Cómansela! Me rompieron el corazón. –dijo tirando sus guantes de cocina.

-Parece que estás en tus días rojos. –le gritó la abuela, mientras este se iba, entre enojado y fastidiado.

Lejos de los gritos de la abuela, en una casa donde se escuchaban gritos y chapoteos, desde una piscina inflable puesta en el patio. Un pelirrojo de ojos azules nadaba con sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo.

-Cariño, llama tu madre. –anunció Hermione, saliendo al patio de su casa con el teléfono. –Un segundo, Molly.

-Ya voy.

Ron, que luego de salir del colegio no había parado de comer y comer, se encontraba más gordo que nunca. Y al intentar salir de la piscina, se apoyó en la barandilla que sostenía la parte derecha de la piscina, pero esta no aguantó, y se rompió, causando que toda el agua de la piscina saliera por aquel hueco. Ron, por su parte, rodó hasta llegar a un arbusto, que lo paró. Rose, su hija, que también tenía un peso bastante considerable, salió disparada de la piscina con su flotador, y Hugo, en su patito, logró quedarse agarrando de un borde de la piscina.

-¡Oh, Ron! Ten cuidado… ¡Rose, no salgas del flotador! Hugo, mi amor, voy por ti… Oh, amor, espera…

Ron corrió hasta su esposa, aunque se resbaló estrepitosamente, pero se paró al instante, y cogió el teléfono que su esposa aun tenía en mano.

-¿Mami?

Hermione corrió a acudir a su hijo, mientras su esposo hablaba con su madre sobre algo que puso al pelirrojo, algo triste.

-¿Cariño, qué sucede? –preguntó, mientras cargaba a su hijo.

-El entrenador Dumbledore murió, su funeral es en unos días, el 15 de Junio. Llamaron a mamá porque ese era el único número que tenían. –explicó el pelirrojo gordo. Su esposa lo miró consoladoramente, mientras él se rascaba la cabeza.

Lejos, muy lejos, de la convivencia familiar en el jardín, en una preciosa mansión en Beverly Hills, California, se escuchaban gritos…

_-Time to die! … Murder! _

Entonces Harry Potter, de cabello azabache, preciosos ojos verdes y con un par de kilos de más, entró en la sala, donde sus dos hijos mayores, James y Albus, jugaban con la consola.

-…Soy el más grande agente en todo Hollywood, y acabas de hacerme enojar… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy a sacar a Brad Pitt de tu película… ¡voy a sacar a Julia Roberts de tu película! ¡No me importa, Samantha!... Exacto, más te vale echarte para atrás… ¡Adiós!

Los chicos, James de cabello castaño y ojos almendras, guapísimo, y Albus, de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, igual que su padre, ni le prestaron atención a su padre, y siguieron con su juego.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay chicos? –preguntó su padre, intentando captar su atención. Sus hijos no dejaron de mirar la pantalla. – ¿Han oído de este juego? Escaleras y Toboganes, es genial. Jugaba cuando era niño, con mis amigos. –Harry abrió la caja y empezó a sacar las cosas que había adentro. –Hay una aguja giratoria, y le das la vuelta. Si caes en una escalera, subes, y si caes en un tobogán, bajas…

-¿Y luego qué, papá? ¿El ganador se lleva una tiara de corazones? –preguntó James, mientras disparaba en el videojuego.

-Es cierto, ese juego suena muy idiota. –lo secundó su hermano menor, Albus.

-No digan eso, es el mejor juego de todos, yo lo jugaba casi a diario. Con mis amigos, en invierno, con chocolate caliente de la mamá de Dean y…

-Ahora mismo me encantaría un chocolate caliente. –dijo Albus. – ¡Cho! ¡Hey, Cho! –Albus gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie vino.

-Mándale un mensaje, esta en el otro lado de la casa, no va a escucharte. –le aconsejó James. –Y pídele algo para mí también.

Su hermano dejó el videojuego, y empezó a teclear con su celular. –Ya voy.

-Papá, fuimos a casa de los Delacour el otro día, tienen una televisión de 150 pulgadas. ¿Nos compras una?

-Sigue soñando, hijo. –dijo su padre, algo molesto. –Y ¿de qué se trata este videojuego? ¿Matas y matas en un crucero?

-También puedes ahogarlos.

-Oh, sí, genial… –dijo Harry. Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar. – ¿Alguien puede contestar el teléfono? Voy a volverme loco con ese timbre.

-Tal vez también debería pedirle algo para picar. –dijo Albus, mientras que mandaba otro mensaje.

-¿Podrías parar de mandarle mensajes de texto a la niñera? ¿¡Sabes lo tonto y ofensivo es que un niño le mande textos a su niñera!? ¡Solo cruza la casa!

-¡Pero si tu mandas mensajes a todos todo el tiempo!

-Es por mi trabajo, para pagar tus mensajes. –lo regañó su padre. – ¿Y alguien puede atender el teléfono?

Entonces una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro entró en la sala. –Les traje lo que me pidieron, chicos. Chocolate caliente y unas galletas.

-Cho, ¿quién era en el teléfono? –preguntó Harry.

-Disculpe, señor Potter, no lo sé. Lily atendió, y no me quiso dar el teléfono. –se disculpó.

-No importa, igual gracias por hacerle esto a los chicos…

James tomó el chocolate caliente primero, y tomó un sorbo. Para luego poner una cara de asco y empezar a quejarse. – ¡Por Dios, Cho! ¡Este no es chocolate Godiva! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Envenenarme?

-¡¿No es Godiva?! –se asombró Albus, mientras James asentía.

-No quiero volver a escuchar eso nunca, vuelvan a los mensajes. –dijo Harry, parándose por haber escuchado un ruido extraño. – ¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!?

El auto de la familia había entrado al enorme jardín, se chocó contra una mesa de la piscina, y casi se cae a la piscina, pero paró justo a tiempo. Harry y Cho corrieron hacia el patio, seguidos de James y Albus.

Del auto salió una pequeña pelirroja, de ojos azules y carita inocente, vestida con un vestido corto, de color fucsia. –No fue queriendo, papi. Fue un accidente.

-Oh, linda, no importa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué demonios hacías en el auto? –dijo Harry, abrazando a su hija.

-Quería saber como usarlo para ir al cielo.

-¿Por qué querías ir al cielo?

-Una señorita llamó, y me dijo que tu entrenador Dumbledore había muerto. Quería saber como llegar hasta el cielo para que pudieras ir a visitarlo. –explicó la pequeña, con sus dulces ojos. – ¿Quién era el entrenador Dumbledore, papi?

-Oh, el entrenador fue alguien muy especial en la vida de papi, mi amor. –dijo él. –Por eso Al lleva su nombre. Ve… ve a tomar chocolate caliente con tus hermanos y Cho. Vayan, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-Sí, papi. –respondió la niña, alejándose.

Y la noticia de que el antiguo entrenador había muerto, daría lugar para la semana más loca que los cinco antiguos alumnos del entrenador Dumbledore, habían vivido.

* * *

Este es mi primer Crossover, así que espero que les guste. Dejen muchsimos reviews, porfis.

Un beso enorme

Brith


	2. Presentando a la familia y en la iglesia

Chapter 2

El gran carro, sobrio y negro de los Potter se estacionó en el parking de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. –Bien, chicos, llegamos.

Harry se sacó su cinturón, mientras que su esposa lo ayudaba a anudarse la corbata. –No entiendo porque no quisiste anudártela antes de venir aquí.

Ella era una mujer pelirroja, de perfecta figura, ojos almendras y delicados rasgos, la mujer perfecta, se podría decir.

-Ginny, cariño, sabes que odio manejar con corbata. –dijo mientras se sacaba sus lentes de sol.

-¿Qué tienen tus lentes de sol?

-No quiero que nadie de aquí me diga…

-El sol es muy brillante, cariño, póntelos o los niños te imitarán. –le dijo su esposa, con una mirada severa. Su esposo se los puso, a regañadientes.

-Bien chicos, traten de comportarse como niños normales, nada de celulares en la iglesia ni videojuegos, ¿entendido? Ginny, ya verás como todos me dirán… –empezó diciendo Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hollywood! –dijo la voz de Dean Thomas, en tono de burla. Harry miró a su esposa, con un _te lo dije_ en la mirada.

-¡Thomas! –saludó Harry, mientras se daban la mano y luego un abrazo. –Y todo el clan Thomas. Parvati, ¿cómo estás? Niños, que grandes están.

-Muy bien, Harry. –dijo Parvati, y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Parece que esa barriga sigue creciendo. –dijo Dean, mientras reía.

-Oye, ¿y tú delantal? –le preguntó Harry, riéndose ahora el. –Mi esposa está con los niños, ¿por qué no vas a saludar? –sugirió Harry a Parvati.

-Bien, vamos chicos. –y Parvati, Laila y Jason se alejaron con dirección a la familia Potter. Y Parvati fue directo a Ginny. – ¡Ginny! No sé si te acuerdas de mí, estuve en tu boda, bailando encima de una silla. Soy Parvati, la esposa de Dean Thomas.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Parvati! –dijo Ginny, aun sin la menor idea de quien era. –Luces muy bien embarazada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me dijiste gorda? –preguntó Parvati, mientras se miraba su ya avanzada barriga de cinco meses. Ginny cerró los ojos, y estaba a punto de excusarse, cuando Parvati estalló en carcajadas. – ¡Debiste ver tu cara! Jajaja

Ginny la miró, incómodamente, mientras ella seguía riendo. –Bueno, creo que no conoces a mis hijos, ni yo a los tuyos. Chicos, vengan.

James y Albus iban vestidos con trajes Armani y Lily, con un precioso vestido negro con decorados plateados, muy delicado. Parvati también llamó a sus hijos, ellos estaban vestidos mucho menos elegantemente que los Potter, Laila vestía un vestido simple negro, de color morado oscuro arriba y Jason, con un traje mucho menos caro.

-Ginny, ella es Laila y él Jason. Jason es el mayor, tiene trece años y Laila es la menor, tiene once. –los presentó Parvati.

-Bueno, él es James, también tiene trece años. James, deja el celular. –dijo Ginny. –En fin, él es Albus, cumplió once el pasado invierno. Y ella es Lily, recién tiene nueve.

-Oh, que lindo vestido tiene. –dijo Parvati, mirando el vestido de Lily. – ¿Dónde lo compraron?

-Oh, en mi viaje a Milán se lo compré. –explicó Ginny. Parvati la miró sorprendida.

-¿Milán? ¿En Italia, quieres decir?

-Sí, prefiero comprar la ropa de mis hijos allá que acá, los diseños son excelentes. –dijo Ginny.

En la entrada de la iglesia, la madre de Parvati conversaba con Harry y Dean. –Bueno, querido, veo que estás hecho todo un hombre. Me dijeron que te habías convertido en una gente en Hollywood.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… Oye, ¿ese no es Ron?

-¿En un Cadillac?

-Vamos. –Dean y Harry fueron hasta donde el Cadillac se estacionaba.

-¡Hollywood! ¡Thomas! ¿Qué tal? –dijo Ron, saliendo de su lujoso auto. Hermione y los niños lo siguieron.

-¡Weasley ballena! –saludaron los otros. Este rodó los ojos. –Así que un Cadillac, ¿eh?

-Así es como hacemos las cosas en el sur. –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hermione! –saludó alegremente Harry, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-¡Harry! Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también. Pero que grande estás, Rose. –dijo Harry, sonriendo. La chica había crecido bastante, sí, pero de ancho.

-¿Y tus hijos, Harry?

-Creo que en el estacionamiento, ¿vamos?

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, James estaba siendo arreglado por Cho, la niñera, que quitaba las pelusas de su traje con un rodillo. Y Albus esperaba su turno.

-¿Es esa una niñera? –preguntó Ron.

-No… no… ella es una estudiante de intercambio. De… de china. –dijo Harry, mirando a Cho con nerviosismo. –Mi esposa la trajo a la casa.

-¿Así que él es James? –preguntó Hermione. –Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-Sí, es él… –Entonces el celular de James empezó a sonar. –James, dijimos nada de celulares.

-Sí, pero es mi terapeuta de masaje. –Todos los demás se quedaron sin saber muy bien, que había dicho el chico.

-¿Qué? No, nada de celulares.

-Hey, ¿cómo que no? Sin celulares, me largo. –dijo una voz bromista, demasiado familiar para los cinco chicos.

-¡Seamus! –saludaron todos. Él hizo un saludo grupal rápido, para luego empezar a bromear, lo que era normal en él.

-Esperen, ¿Es ese Neville o Elvis Umpa-lumpa? –bromeó Seamus, mientras que a ellos se les acercaba Neville Longbottom y una mujer, que se dividía entre vieja y chica, ya que su cara estaría surcada de de arrugas, de no ser por el bótox. Llevaba ropa de adivina mística, y millones de bufandas, aun con ese calor.

-Oh, pero que triste situación, ¿no les parece? –dijo Neville, caminando solemnemente hasta ellos.

-Ahí viene Sr. Melodramático. –susurró Seamus, haciendo que Ron y Harry se rieran.

-Neville, ¿te acuerdas de mi esposa? –dijo Harry, con su esposa al lado suyo.

-Claro, Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

-Oh, muy bien. –agradeció ella. –Ella debe ser tu madre, un placer c…

-Es mi esposa. –aclaró él, sin alguna incomodidad aparente. Ginny se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Como lo siento…

-¿Qué hay, querida? –preguntó la abuelita que acompañaba a Neville. –Soy Hannah. Tu vestido es realmente hermoso.

-Oh, gracias. Me… me gustaron tus bufandas.

-Oh, gracias. Representan todos los colores que necesito para mi vida. El azul, por el agua, el amarillo, por el sol, el rojo, por la pasión, y…

-Ese es el más importante. –dijo Neville, guiñándoles un ojo. Justo entonces, una fuerte brisa sopló, y el peluquín que llevaba Neville se desacomodó, dándole un aspecto muy cómico.

-Debemos entrar ya, es hora. –anunció Ron, mientras todos entraban a la iglesia. –La misa está por empezar.

La misa comenzó, y todos se sentaron en silencio, en la iglesia de ese pequeño pueblo. –El entrenador Dumbledore era un cuidador de profesión. Que hermosa palabra para describir su devoción para con el prójimo. De verdad, él nos cuidaba, y lo sigue haciendo. Cuando Albus supo que iba a morir, me dijo que quería que este hombre dijera unas palabras para recordarlo. De modo que le pido a Harry Potter que pase al frente.

Harry se sorprendió al oír esto, pero se paró, y fue al frente de la iglesia. –Disculpen, la verdad es que no estoy nada preparado. No sabía que el entrenador me daría este honor. Sinceramente me siento mal, porque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Él siempre quiso que viniera y lo visitara, pero yo siempre estaba demasiado ocupado y lo siento. Entiendo que nuestro equipo fue el único equipo que hizo ganar un campeonato al entrenador, lo cual es bastante increíble, dado el talento que teníamos. Aunque no lo crean, Seamus y Neville eran aun más pequeños en esos tiempos.

-Sí, pero aunque tú les ganabas en altura, ellos te ganaban en algo, amigo. –dijo Ron. –Sabían pasar la pelota.

-Bueno, parece que a alguien se le olvido pasar el pollo frito. –respondió Harry, causando risas en la iglesia. –Era broma. Hoy nos despedimos de una gran parte de nuestras vidas. Porque el entrenador influyó en toda la gente de esta sala. Ojalá podamos vivir neustras vidas como tú, y cuando suene el timbre de la vida, no nos arrepintamos de nada. Así que agachemos la cabeza en silencio...

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Dejen reviews, por favor! Un beso a todos

Brith


	3. La recepción, la cabaña y una charla

Ya en la recepción del funeral, Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean se reunieron en una mesa, con tragos en las manos, y empezaron a conversar sobre…

-¿Qué les parece la novia de Neville? Les parece bien, o…

-¿La abuelita adivina? Parece decente. –se burló Seamus.

-Sí, es muy hermosa. –dijo Ron. –Igual que con peluca. –dijo haciendo que todos rieran.

-Parece muy enamorado. –observó Harry.

-Igual que con sus tres anteriores esposas. –dijo Dean.

-Sí, la Fea, la Tonta y la Comelona.

-Su problema es que se enamora demasiado rápido. Y todo es dulce de leche, hasta que se pone medio loco, y todo se va al infierno.

-Buen punto…

-¿Más champagne, señor Potter? –preguntó Cho, mientras traía consigo una copa de champagne. Harry se puso nervioso.

-¿No tienes que estudiar?

-¿Estudiar? Para que…

-Para tus exámenes finales. –dijo Harry.

-Pero la señora Potter me mandó un mensaje diciendo que usted necesitaba más champagne…

-¿Ella también? No importa, Cho, ve a estudiar a la iglesia. Tómate tú el champagne.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien. Gracias por venir voluntariamente a traérmelo. Pero debes estudiar. Así que ve… ve a estudiar. –dijo Harry, despachándola rápidamente.

Luego de un rato, Ron tuvo que ir con su hija, y lo mismo hizo Dean. Para después, por pura casualidad, se encontraran Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lily y Dean conversando. De repente, vino Hugo, el pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a su mamá.

-Mami, quiero leche.

-Claro, mi vida. Vamos a tomar la leche. –dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Ginny y Dean. Entonces, se arremangó el vestido, y su hijo empezó a lactar de ella. Ginny, asustada, le tapó los ojos a su hija, mientras que Dean se separaba un poco de Hermione. –Tranquilo, cariño. Te va a doler la pancita por tomar tan rápido.

-Tu hijo es una dulzura. –dijo Ginny, incomoda hacia Ron.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Él… tiene 48 meses.

-Quieres decir cuatro años.

-Aja. –Hermione, dándose cuenta de la situación, intervino.

-Queríamos parar el año pasado, pero le gusta mucho, y no nos gusta decir que no… –Justo entonces pasó Rose, devorando el pastel de bodas con la mano. –Corazón, ¿puedes usar una cucharilla, por favor?

-No, no ¡no!

-Pues avísenle, creo que no está enterada.

Ante eso, Ron solo atinó a reír, acertadamente.

Luego de un buen rato, cuando los niños empezaban a cansarse de estar en traje de etiqueta. Y todos decidieron a ir a la casa de lago, donde pasarían el fin de semana. Cada familia se fue en su respectivo carro, y llegaron en menos de lo pensado.

-Es linda, para una sola noche, supongo que está bien. –dijo Ginny, quitándose el cinturón de auto.

-¿Crees que podrás resistirla? –preguntó Harry, burlón. Ginny solo lo miró con malos ojos, y salió del auto.

Todos caminaban hacia la casa, cuando una dulce voz habló. – ¿Papi? ¿Qué hace esa máquina?

-Oh, se deshace de las polillas, linda.

-¿Y a dónde se van las polillas?

-Al infierno. –respondió Seamus.

-Hey, Seamus no le digas eso a la nena. –lo reemprendió Hermione.

-Bien, se las lleva a Hawai, de vacaciones. –dijo Seamus.

-No, les echa electricidad, para que… se duerman. –explicó Harry.

-¡¿Las electrocuta?! –preguntó la pequeña.

-No, no preciosa.

-Pero se están muriendo. –gritó la niña.

-¡¿Las mata?! –gritaron Rose y Laila, también.

-¡No! –intentó calmar Harry.

-¡Papi, no!

-No las está matando. Miren. –Harry llegó a la casa y desenchufó el aparato. –Listo, ¿ven? Sigue viva.

Agarró a la polilla y la lanzó. Esta cayó como papel al suelo. La madre de Parvati, que no había estado pendiente de la conversación, pasó por la casa y piso a la polilla. –Bueno, ahora sí está muerta.

Todos entraron a la casa atropelladamente. Los niños se pusieron a jugar con el piano, saltar en el sofá, y más, dejando que la familia Potter entrara de última.

-Papá, esto es como un safari educativo. –se quejó Albus.

-Es como un episodio de…

-Oh, vamos, chicos. –intentó animarlos Harry, a sus hijos y esposa, ya que ninguno de los cuatro parecía muy feliz.

-¡Cariño! No debes tocar las teclas de piano tan fuerte. –pidió Hermione, mientras Rose hacía lo que ella quería con el aparato musical.

-Así me gusta.

-Bueno, todos, vamos a repartir las habitaciones. –dijo Neville, con un papel en manos. Todos se reunieron, para ser guiados por la casa. –Esa es la habitación principal, deberían tenerla Harry y Ginny, después de todo, ellos están pagando la casa.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Ginny, caminando hacia ella.

-No, cariño. Deja que los niños la compartan. Será divertido que todos estén juntos y puedan hacer cosas de niños, lejos de celulares y videojuegos. –dijo Harry, Ginny lo miró, hablando sin palabras. – ¡Vayan a compartir el dormitorio principal!

Todos los niños corrieron hacia ahí, menos los hijos de los Potter. – ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dormir todos juntos?

-¿No voy a tener mi cuarto para mi sola? –preguntó Lily, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su niñera.

-Vayan, y no quiero más quejas. –dijo Harry, volteándose. Cho apremió a los chicos a que entraran, y ellos lo hicieron de mala gana.

-Papá, ¿qué es esta caja pegada al televisor? –preguntó James.

-Eso es el resto del televisor, antes no existían los plasma, hijo. –explicó Harry.

-¿Es de la edad de piedra, o que? –dijo Albus, tocando el televisor como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Sí, es rara.

Luego de que todos se acomodaran, los cinco amigos decidieron ir a ver el lago, con una caja de cervezas. Los cinco se sentaron en las sillas, y empezaron a charlar.

-Hey, Ron, ¿qué hay con tu hijo?

-Sí, ¿a su edad y sigue con la teta?

-No es normal, Ron. –apoyó Neville.

-Va a tener un bigote de leche sobre uno de verdad. –dijo Harry, riendo. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Hermione nunca le quiere decir que no, ni a él ni a Rose. –se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, amigo, Neville no dejó la teta hasta los cinco, y míralo ahora. –dijo Seamus, mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

-¿Y Hollywood? ¿Cómo es la vida en LA?

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy preocupado por mis hijos. –admitió Harry. Todos lo miraron sin entender. –Es solo que ellos… se quedan todo el tiempo en casa, con videojuegos y los celulares.

-Están demasiado consentidos, Harry. –le dijo Dean.

-Ginny les dedica todo su tiempo, después de todo, ella solo es jueza en varias pasarelas de Milán, y los niños apenas mueven un dedo.

-Mis niños son normales, o eso creo. Pero Parvati casi no pasa tiempo en casa. –admitió Dean.

-Miren ahora mismo, ¿por qué no están afuera? Quiero decir, yo nunca estaba adentro de casa.

-Exacto, siempre estábamos jugando, o haciendo alguna tontería. –rememoró Ron.

-¿Por qué no están afuera y disfrutan del lago?

_-¡Grandmother die! ¡500 points!_

-_Kill me or die trying…_

Los gritos y disparos se escuchaban hasta donde se encontraban los cinco amigos, entonces Harry se paró. –Bien, voy a traerlos.

-Mírenlo, está siendo padre, chicos. –dijo Seamus, mirando como Harry entraba a la casa. Poco después salió con sus dos hijos en cada hombro, y Lily, que parecía molesta, agarrada de la mano de Cho.

-…pero papá, era mi mejor puntuación. –se quejaban los chicos.

-Papi, el sol esta muy fuerte. –se quejó Lily.

-Nada de videojuegos, ni televisión, ni celulares, ni mensajes. De ahora en más, van a estar afuera, jugando como niños normales.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Jugar afuera. Vamos, no pueden quedarse adentro.

Ron y Dean se miraron entre sí, y fueron a traer a sus hijos también.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-¡Nos vamos de caminata!

* * *

Y aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste! Dejen muchísimos reviews!

Esto ha sido intenso, he subido tres capítulos en un día :D

Muchos besos :*

Brith


End file.
